


His Universe

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star WarsCharacter: Armitage hux/readerRelationship: Armitage Hux/readerRequest: I loved your hux x reader!! Can do you please do one where the reader and hux have a baby together and just like a oneshot where the baby an dyou go to visit him in his office?? I need extra fluff tonight!AU: I decided to call the baby Alexander because it is a name associated with power and leaders, so it seemed a good fit for Armitages child.





	His Universe

Little hands curled into your hair as a sort of safety blanket as you walked along the hallways with your baby boy in your arms.   
It was past 9pm and he should have been asleep, but due to an untimed nap earlier today, he was wide awake and practically begging for attention.   
Turning the corner, you came to the office of your husband. Alexander bounced in your arms. He always marvelled when you walked around the ship but when he saw his fathers office, he instantly knew what it meant. For only being 8 months old, he was a very bright baby. Maybe it was the environment he was growing up in or his parents, but he was clever and intelligent. You could see the little clogs in his mind working as he figured things out.  
you never knew how the officers on the ship would handle having a baby aboard, but most adored Alexander. In fact, he was a little spark of hope and joy in the middle of a war. It was something they needed.   
Knocking on the door, you heard a familiar voice call out “who is it?”   
instantly, Alexander let out a loud gurgle of delight at the sound of his fathers voice and you heard a small chuckle from inside, so you opened the door.   
“Sorry, Alexander wont sleep, so I thought a little trip to see his father might help.” You smiled as Hux stood from his desk, a small smile on his lips. Alexander started to jump and down in your arms as his father came over to him. Reaching out, Hux took Alexander from your arms, much to the delight of the baby.   
You always found a smile on your face when you saw Hux holding his son while in full uniform. The smile that dawned his normally stone face was a welcomed changed and you loved it. He looked at Alexander with complete love and adoration. Ren had once said it was the same look he gave you every time he saw you.   
However, Alexander attention was drawn away by the large window behind Huxs desk which looked out into space.   
Hux noticed this and walked with Alexander up to the window, close enough that Alexander was able to reach out and touch the glass, his eyes wide.   
“This will be my gift to you.” Hux said in a low but soft voice. You frowned as you joined your husbands side and you felt his free arm wrap around your waist, pulling you closer. “When you’re older, I will give you the universe. Both of you.” He smiled as he looked down at you.   
Alexander let out another gurgle as he pointed to a small ship that was used to patrol the main one.   
“Yes, that as well. Everything. It will all be yours to command. I just hope you’ll want it.” Hux mumbled the last part, looking down.   
“Well, if he doesn’t want it, maybe this one might.” You said, rubbing your hand over your ever so slightly swelling stomach.   
This caught Huxs attention as his head snapped to you. you hadn’t told him the big news yet, having only found out yourself today and wanting to wait till he finished.   
“You-you’re…” He trailed off, his whole body turning to you as his hand left your back to rest on you stomach. You bit your lower lip with excitement as you nodded.   
lips crashed against yours as the hand on your stomach reached back to your back and pulled you against him and Alexander. You gasped at the sudden kiss but giggled when you felt tiny hands on your cheek and pulled away to see alexander giggling at the sight of his mother and father kissing.   
“I just found out today.” You said, looking up at Hux who was staring down at you in awe.   
Never, even for a moment of his life, did he think he would get a family. He just assumed he would lead the army and die alone. And he accepted that. He didn’t think anyone could love him. But when he found you, he wanted more. You were devoted to him in ways he would never have asked you to be. You waited for him, supported him, praised him and loved him. He would come in after long days and find you waiting up just to make sure he was okay. You never begrudged his late nights, but did ask for some extra ‘pleasure’ in exchange, to which he was more than happy to comply with.   
He vowed to protect you with his life on your wedding day, and then to Alexander when he first held him. And now he would mumble the same words to another child.   
He marvelled at you. how strong you were. How loving and kind you were after everything. And yet, if anyone threated your family, they could expect the wrath of hell to be unleashed.   
“You are my universe.” He mumbled to you, pressing his forehead against yours. You reached up and cupped his cheek, your other hand finding Alexander.   
You felt your heart swell with love and pride for him.   
“And you are the stars and the sun.” he smile as he pulled away and looked at Alexander. “As will you be.” He runs his hand over your stomach, looking down at the area.   
All you could do was well up with tears as you buried your head in his neck.   
“I love you, I love you so much.” You mumbled into his neck.   
You heard a slight squeak of fear and then a cry and you turned to Alexanders, whos eyes were starting to water and his bottom lip pouting out.   
“Oh, no no no, mummys fine!” You smile to show him you were okay but the tears were falling from both of you. Alexander threw himself forward into your eyes, burying his hands in your hair and his face into your neck. You couldn’t help but chuckle as you felt Hux wrap his arms securely around you both.   
Never had Hux thought he could hold his whole universe in his arms, and yet here he was. He had the love of his life both hold one of his child and carrying another. He smile as he rested his chin on your head, hearing you coo the baby in your arms as he looked out at the window.


End file.
